1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed at a malodor-reducing composition for application to the human underarm
2. The Related Art
Antiperspirant and deodorant compositions generally contain a fragrance. Not only does the fragrance improve the aesthetic characteristics of the composition, but body malodor may also be masked by application of the pleasant smell. Of course, there is a limit in the level at which a masking fragrance can be applied. Too high levels can be offensive to a user.
One approach to the problem has been to release fragrance, deodorant and/or antiperspirant actives episodically in conjunction with generation of odor and/or sweat. Encapsulation of the actives is one method for accomplishing this objective.
Representative of the encapsulation technology is U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,173 (Causland et al) wherein aluminum chlorhydrate and other antiperspirant astringent salts are encapsulated within a hydrolyzed carbohydrate for use in antiperspirant consumer products.
Sanitary napkins are reported in U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,271 (Charle et al). A multiplicity of individual microcapsules are homogeneously distributed within the cellulose batting of the napkin. A deodorant lotion is described wherein a chlorinated compound, quaternary ammonium compound or other bacteriostat is enveloped within a microcapsule and the latter dispersed within a perfumed alcohol base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,701 (Charle et al) describes cosmetic compositions for removing nail enamel containing rupturable microcapsules containing solvent and a perfume to mask the odor of the solvent.
Similar technology is reported in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,852 (Brenner et al) which discloses perfume compositions within a polysaccharide matrix and an article by Miles et al, J. Soc. Cosmet. Chem., 22, pages 655-666 (Sept. 17, 1971) entitled "Encapsulated Perfumes in Aerosol Products". The Miles et al article discloses an apparently stable spray-dried encapsulated fragrance which may be formulated into aerosols. Therein is indicated that when sprayed on a surface under both in vivo and in vitro conditions, gradual fragrance release occurs upon exposure to moisture.
European Patent 437,703 (Suffis et al) emphasizes the importance of properly selecting wall material which will, upon contact with perspiration or other body fluids, release active ingredients in a controlled manner. Dextrins, gum arabic and polypeptides were suggested as suitable for encapsulating antibacterial compounds such as hexachlorophene. Perfumes are incorporated into most of the capsules and are even stated to be useful as the sole encapsulated deodorant.
An even more sophisticated approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,869 (Munteaunu et al). Among the patent objectives is provision of a cologne containing a perfume characterized by an almost instantaneous aroma perception prior to use and when applied being effective over an extended period of time to deliver a controlled constant and continuous non-interrupted high impact fragrance release. The objective is accomplished through a combination of a non-confined fragrance in alcoholic solution which contains suspended therein an entrapped fragrance oil releasable either hydrolytically as a result of contact with excreted sweat or through mechanical rupture. Related technology is reported in Great Britain Application 87/19091 wherein a deodorant, antiperspirant or anticholinergic active substance is combined with a sensory response signal such as a fragrance or deodorant perfume combined within a capsule sensitive to skin moisture but resistant to extraction from alcohol present in a product delivery vehicle.
Several years ago fragrances were reported that when combined were found to provide the additional benefit of deodorancy. These perfumes were as a consequence dubbed "deoperfumes". See the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,288,341; 4,289,641; 4,304,679; 4,322,308; and 4,579,677 to Hooper et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,068 to Hagemann et al.
More recently, there was reported in co-pending Application 07/539,638, abandoned, now continuing application 07806803, which draws priority from Great Britain Application 89/14055.2 (19 June 1989) that certain compositions of fragrance materials can confer deodorant effects in use even though they have in themselves a low or imperceptable level of fragrance (low odor intensity). These properties were said to be advantageous where an intense fragrance is not desired, while a deodorant effect was welcomed.
By way of background to the deodorant art, a variety of patents should be noted which disclose deodorant sticks structured with a polyhydric alcohol, soap, a bacteriostat and a fragrance. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,924 (Luebbe et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,185 (DiPietro) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,465 (Sampson et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,889 (Yuhas) and Canadian Patent 1,268,423 (McCall). Indeed, U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,889 (Yuhas) has even specifically identified perfume stick products based upon stearate-water systems which may include specific natural products such as essential oils, flower oils, natural extracts well as animal mixtures such as ambergris and musk. These were said to generally fall into several well-known categories such as floral, spicy, woody, chyper or mossy, Oriental, herbal, leather-tobacco and aldehydic groups.
Although many advances have been made as shown above, there is considerable room for improving deodorant/antiperspirant products efficacy through manipulation of fragrances.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an antiperspirant and/or deodorant product which through a fragrance counteracts body odor over a prolonged period of use but without generating an overbearing fragrance concentration. Another object of the present invention is to provide an antiperspirant and/or deodorant product which is switched on under heavy perspiration but is re-encapsulated under dry conditions. A further object of the present invention is to provide an antiperspirant and/or deodorant product that can release an odor counteractant of virtually no fragrant character which would neutralize offending smells without masking and without leaving an extensive fragrance impression.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an antiperspirant and/or deodorant product which avoids the necessity of a manufacturer being required to carefully formulate fragrance to compensate for topnotes being lost during application of the product or manufacture of the encapsulated fragrance.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent by consideration of the following summary, detailed description and examples.